


Misfire

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Medical Procedures, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Siblings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Waiting Rooms, Whump, but not like that, sorry anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: The war has ended, the Sith defeated, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker spends his days in picturesque lake country, Naboo with his wife and children.But the consequences of the war have a way of sneaking up on people.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished Banned Together Bingo a month ago- time to start another bingo! I've actually been working on these for a little while already, but I've been holding off on posting due to the tag trolling bullshit.  
> If you took part in spamming the servers for shits and giggles, get off of my fanfiction. You are not welcome here.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Ever notice how often Anakin gets electrocuted and beat over the head in Clone Wars? Shit's not good for you!

“Sleep tight, you two.” Anakin whispered as he flicked off the light and backed out of the nursery. Padme stood just outside the door, perched on the balls of her feet and biting her lip. “Out like lights. Not sure how long they’ll stay that way, but they’re definitely asleep now.”  
  
Padme sighed, all the tension in her body draining. She leaned her head on Anakin’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“I thought they’d never settle down.” She said, “Dinner?”  
  
“Can we just order in? Luke and Leia aren’t the only ones not sleeping.” Anakin said, running a hand through his hair and trying to shake off the fog of dizziness that had settled over him early in the afternoon.  
  
“Read my mind, Jedi.” Padme teased, pulling Anakin away from the door to the nursery.  
  
When Anakin felt his arm suddenly lock up, he first attributed it to just needing to do some maintenance. Until he realized it was his hand of flesh and bone that he could no longer control.  
  
The world narrowed in a tunnel of static, and Anakin did not feel himself hit the floor.  
  
~  
  
Padme watched the seconds flit by on the wall chrono, wanting desperately to tap her fingers against the arm rests of the plastic waiting room chair, but knowing that it would only exacerbate her growing anxiety. The doors slid open, the door leading into the waiting room, rather than that which led deeper into the hospital, but Padme was still desperately relieved to see the brown robes of a Jedi.  
  
“Obi-Wan!” she breathed, throwing herself from her chair to hug Obi-Wan.  
  
“What happened?” Obi-Wan said, then shook his head. “You said he had a seizure?”  
  
Padme just nodded. She had already cried her tears at not being her husband’s emergency contact, not knowing the details of his medical history, not being able to help him, so she couldn’t find it in her to react as Obi-Wan answered the doctor’s questions. Obi-Wan kept a hold on Padme’s hand, and she used it as an anchor as Obi-Wan recounted head injuries from falls, attacks, and accidents and electrocutions that took minutes to list.  
  
It turned out that Padme had more tears to cry after all.  
  
~  
  
“He’s going to hate the haircut.” Padme said. It was meant as a joke, but exhaustion and worry made her voice fall flat. Obi-Wan huffed a laugh anyway, but did not move from his position with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his clasped hands.  
  
Between them lay Anakin, completely prone in a hospital bed with most of his hair shaved around ugly lines of staples. There was a much smaller incision on his chest, and his head was tilted back to accommodate the tube down his throat.  
  
“I’m more worried about how he’s going to react to the recovery time.” Obi-Wan deadpanned, and Padme nodded slowly.  
  
According to the doctor, a human woman whose name Padme hadn’t been in the state of mind to remember, they would ordinarily put people who had received surgery in a bacta tank for a few hours, they needed to still have access to Anakin’s incision in case the implant began malfunctioning, and bacta would seal it completely. Bacta was also almost impossible to get off of the skin without properly bathing, and Anakin wasn’t going to be able to get his head wet for two weeks. Or get out of bed, or lift anything that weighed more than five pounds.  
  
Padme bit back another wave of nausea. Her husband, who was not even twenty-four, had a cybernetic implant deep in his brain with a battery in his chest. Because he had brain damage that resulted in symptoms almost identical to epilepsy. Because he had been electrocuted so many times that the electrical impulses in his brain could no longer fire correctly.  
  
“They said nothing over five pounds. Luke and Leia are almost triple that. He won’t- he can’t-“ Padme dropped her face into her hands. Distantly, she heard Obi-Wan get up from his chair and sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
“He’s going to be alright, Padme.” Obi-Wan said softly, and Padme was impressed that she didn’t want to punch him like she had her father when he said the same. “It’s going to be hard, and he’s going to throw a damn fit on bedrest, if the amount of times he hurt himself as a teenager and I practically had to tie him down is anything to go by. But he will be alright, and so will you.” Padme nodded, and stifled a yawn. Obi-Wan released her from the hug. “Why don’t you try to get some sleep? I assume that you haven’t slept since before he got sick, and I’m happy to watch him for a while.”  
  
Padme groaned softly and rubbed at her eyes. Her first instinct was to argue that she would watch over her husband, that she couldn’t sleep and leave him alone, but if there was anyone who Padme trusted to care about Anakin as much as she did, it was Obi-Wan.  
  
She still remembered, vividly, the determination in Obi-Wan’s voice as he swore to Anakin that he would be a Jedi while Master Jinn’s funeral pyre burned.  
  
Obi-Wan loved Anakin just as fiercely as she did. So Padme slept. She wished that she could say it was restless, but Padme dropped off the moment that she allowed herself to release the tension in her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The next two prompt fills I'm going to post are taken from Shifted Sands, so if you read that one, keep an eye open!


End file.
